


Toadsworth's Search For A Couch

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadsworth decides to get a new couch for his small apartment in the Mushroom City. Getting a couch is not as easy as it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I say! You know what could go here?" Toadsworth remarked while looking over his new, small apartment home in the Mushroom City.

"...not really. What?" R.O.B. asked, with several construction mushroom workers in the background.

"A couch." Toadsworth stated as he adjusted his glasses. "In fact, I'm gonna go and look for some right now!"

"Why didn't you bother bringing your couch?" Dry Bowser asked while dusting off the walls.

"Because I didn't think it!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he dashed out, with the boney reptile shaking his head.

And then Toadsworth took his leave, heading into the hallway as he took the elevator. He then left the apartment, being in the bustling street of Mushroom City as he noticed all the activity going on.

"Now... where's the nearest furniture store?" Toadsworth stated as he took a stroll across the street, only to be rammed into the air by a yellow taxi cab as he yelled in pain. "My word!"

"Ey! Watch where you're going!" Exclaimed the Whomp taxi cab driver as he saw Toadsworth falling back down on the street.

Toadsworth would end up getting run over by several more taxi cabs, which in turn had him as flat as paper. Popping back to normal, Toadsworth dusted himself off as he got rammed by a truck, being attached to the truck.

"Great Scott!" Toadsworth exclaimed as the truck was going way too fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadsworth was still attached to the truck as it went through a warp portal that lead into New York City, specifically Manhattan as it was near the Brooklyn Bridge, going onto the busy highway. Toadsworth eventually slowly climbed his way to the top of the truck to get a good view of the city, with it also being night.

"Harrumph... there must be a place that sell couches somewhere..." Toadsworth responded, suddenly being hit in the face by several couch pillows, causing him to tumble off the truck as he fell on the road, being flattened by traffic. "Ouch! Not again!"

Several painful minutes of being flattened later, Toadsworth slowly got up, quickly eating up a green colored 1-Up mushroom he had stored in his brown mushroom cap as he felt rejuvenated, dusting himself off and dashing off the road, with it surprisingly being less populated as he got onto the river side of the highway, taking a good look at the many skyscrapers as he wondered where he was going to get a couch.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Toadsworth?" The Whomp King stated as he was in Toadsworth's new apartment back in the Mushroom City. "I've been meaning to get him something."

"He went to get a couch." Dry Bowser stated as he was helping the other construction mushroom workers move in stuff, since they apparently didn't bother to bring in a couch.  


"I must add, that old mushroom man certainly can be dedicated," R.O.B. stated as he was rolling a bunch of cement bags in a barrel, only to be hit in the head by a falling construction pillar, which caused him to break into several mechanical pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long does it take for an old man like me to get a stupid couch!?" Toadsworth exclaimed as he was running through downtown Manhattan, being nearly run over by vehicle after vehicle as it was jammed pack with driving vessels in all directions.

Several folks watched as the old mushroom man bounced his way up several ladders with his cane, deciding to go jumping by rooftop instead as he was not willing to waste his supply of 1-Up mushrooms on being flattened by the likes of trucks and buses.

"There must be a suitable couch nearby... I just need to find out where..." Toadsworth muttered to himself as he proceeded to head northward, approaching the Empire State Building as it was night time in the city that never sleeps.

* * *

"So tell us, is that old coot still looking for a couch?" King Bob-omb asked Dry Bowser and R.O.B. as all three of them, plus Goomboss, were inside a police cab, with the Big Bob-omb driving the car through the heavily congested FDR Drive towards the northern direction.

"Oh yeah, yes he is." Dry Bowser replied while glancing at the other side of the packed highway. "You know, maybe we should have taken the streets."

"Or perhaps he was wondering why would we drive when we can ride the subway?" R.O.B. remarked while rolling his metal arms up and down and all around.

"I'll give you a 'tune up' if you don't shut up!" Snapped the Goomba King, who obviously didn't want any snarky comments regarding the heavy traffic they were facing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?"

"We're not going to a destination, we're just looking for Toadsworth!"

"Well sorry for him asking."

"Now's not the time for questions. That comes later."

Meanwhile, poor old crazy Toadsworth was still on the search for his couch, giving off a lot of determined vibes, for he was very much willing to give his fragile ancient life to get back his precious sitting furniture.


End file.
